Magical Reunion
by WarriorOfAvalon
Summary: Kara, Emily, and Adriane moved away from Stonehill. Now, three years later,they decide to visit Stonehill for a few weeks in the summer, only to find evil lurking around.Unexpectedly, they find that sometimes it takes more than just magic to defeat evil.
1. Chapter 1: Surprise::

Disclaimer: This fic is based on Rachael Roberts 'Avalon: Web of Magic' series. So in this chapter, I only own Alexis and Brooke. All the other characters and stuff like that belongs to Rachael Roberts.  
  
  
  
::Chapter 1: Surprise::  
  
  
  
"Hey, girls, check out this shirt." 15-year-old Kara Davies said, holding up a glittery pink spaghetti strap tank top.  
  
"Oh! That's so cute! How much is it?" asked one of her friends, Alexis.  
  
Kara checked the price tag. It was 67 dollars, plus tax.  
  
"Whoa!" Brooke, Kara's friend, said, her eyes widening. "Dad would kill me if I spent that much on one shirt."  
  
Alexis grinned. "Yeah, but look what I have." She flashed a rectangular piece of plastic. "Daddy's credit card."  
  
Kara laughed, tucking a strand of her blonde hair behind one ear. The three girls went over to the register to pay for the shirt.  
  
After paying, the three girls exited the mall. Kara saw her dad's car waiting for her. He honked.  
  
"Hey, Dad's here. Gotta go, I'll see you guys some other time." Kara waved, and hopped into the car.  
  
"What'd you buy, Princess?" he asked, eyeing Kara's empty hands.  
  
"Nothing," Kara said. "I couldn't find anything I wanted.  
  
Her father grinned. "That's the first time I've heard you say those words, in that order."  
  
Kara smiled.  
  
"I have a surprise for you." Kara's dad said, smiling.  
  
"What is it?" Kara asked.  
  
Mr. Davies, the former mayor of Stonehill, continued to grin. He dug into his pockets and pulled out a piece of paper.  
  
Kara's eyes widened. "Plane tickets? For me?"  
  
He nodded, handing it over to his daughter.  
  
"To where?" Kara asked, scanning the ticket.  
  
"Guess."  
  
Then Kara saw it. Her eyes widened. "Stonehill?"  
  
Kara moved to Chicago three years ago, when she was twelve, from Stonehill, Pennsylvania.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Why Stonehill?"  
  
"I thought maybe you would like to revisit your old friends this summer. It'll be fun."  
  
Kara smiled, and gave her dad a hug. "Thanks. When do I leave?"  
  
"This weekend."  
  
Kara's smile widened. She would have a great time this summer. Shopping with all her old friends. . . Molly, Marcus, Joey, and everyone else.  
  
Suddenly her eyes darkened. She never told anyone about the secret she and her friends, Adriane and Emily, shared.  
  
'I wonder if they still live there,' Kara thought to herself. She clutched the cone shaped jewel that hung around her neck. A unicorn's horn.  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: haha I know that kinda sucked but it'll get better. . . I hope. . . sorry about the shortness. . . I promise the following chapters will be longer. . . well plz review and tell me what you think! Anonymous reviews and flames welcome.) 


	2. Chapter 2: Plans::

A/N: Yes, it's been a while, but I finally found the time to update. Please enjoy the story and don't forget to review!! Oh, and anything you recognize from the book belongs to Rachael Roberts, no me!!  
  
::Chapter 2: Plans::  
  
"So, you have any plans for the summer?"  
  
Adriane lit a cigarette, taking a deep drag before she shifted her gaze to her closest friend, Jen. "Yeah. Mom says we're visiting Stonehill for a few weeks." About a year after her two friend friends, Emily and Kara, moved away and her grandmother had passed, she decided to settle in her parents small apartment/art studio (A/N: I can't remember. . . were her parents artists or photographers? Anyway, it doesn't matter much. . .) in New York.  
  
Jen rolled her eyes. "Sounds like fun," she remarked sarcastically. "Hey, hand me that."  
  
Adriane handed her friend the cigarette.  
  
"We gotta be careful with these things, you know," Jen said, staring at stick before sucking in a deep breath. "Drew got caught behind the bleachers the last week of school. I heard they sent him off to some boot camp in the middle of nowhere." She tossed it on the floor, grinding on it with her foot. "Why you going back to Stonehill anyway? You have no living relatives there, and you told me the people there sucked."  
  
Adriane shrugged, playing with a strand of her long, dark hair. "Mom wants to visit the preserve Gran left behind. I mean, technically we still own it. We just left it with the town to look after it."  
  
"What do they have there, anyway?" her friend asked, slowly raking her fingers through her straight red hair.  
  
Pictures of sparkling glades, magical creatures and a certain talking ferret flashed through Adriane's mind. "Nothing."  
  
Jen sighed. "This place is gonna suck without you. When are you leaving, anyway?"  
  
"Probably this weekend. Have fun without me."  
  
A/N: lol. . . not what you thought our beloved Adriane grew up to be? Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!! I'll try to post the next chapter in a few days. 


End file.
